To accelerate progress toward conducting comparative effectiveness (CE) research in cancer prevention and control, we have formed a consortium of investigators with expertise in behavioral research, cyberinformatics, telematics, oncology, and clinical trials to create and test an innovative infrastructure called CYCORE: CYberinfrastructure for COmparative effectiveness REsearch. The overarching goal of CYCORE is to develop a comprehensive, state of the art cyberplatform that will enable large-scale and robust CE research across the neoplastic continuum, i.e., from cancer prevention, to cancer treatment and ultimately, to cancer control and survivorship care. For this Grand Opportunity grant, we propose to design, and validate within a community of cancer investigators and patients, a prototype cyberinfrastructure (CI) that supports the acquisition, storage, quality assurance, visualization, analysis, and sharing of clinical, genetic, physiologic, and behavioral data for cancer-related trials. The specific aims for this project include: 1) obtain input from key stakeholders (cancer researchers, clinicians and patients) regarding needs and preferences for the CI through an interactive, iterative process;2) create the CI for data aggregation, integration, processing, mining, storage and retrieval;3) build data acquisition hardware and software, including interfaces with multiple data sources, physiological sensors, and digitization methods for self-reported data;4) develop applications to be used in conjunction with the CI, including implementation of novel brain-based device methods for data analysis;and, 5) Conduct feasibility studies with the new technology with cancer patients to identify needs for CI improvement and enhancement. This project will build capacity and accelerate CE research in two important ways: 1) through the creation of a system enabling two-way, real-time interaction between researchers, health care providers, and patients and their families, to enhance research participation, adherence to treatments and other interventions and, ultimately, result in improved outcomes;and, 2) through the establishment of a sustained and viable consortium that is able to validate this technology in settings that assure its future use and provide continued oversight to assure that CYCORE stays abreast of continuing scientific advances. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: To accelerate progress toward conducting comparative effectiveness (CE) research in cancer prevention and control, we have formed a consortium of investigators with expertise in behavioral research, cyber-informatics, telematics, oncology, and clinical trials to create and test an innovative infrastructure called CYCORE: CYberinfrastructure for COmparative effectiveness REsearch. The overarching goal of CYCORE is to develop a comprehensive, state of the art cyberplatform that will enable large-scale and robust CE research across the neoplastic continuum, i.e., from cancer prevention, to cancer treatment and ultimately, to cancer control and survivorship care. For this Grand Opportunity grant, we propose to design, and validate within a community of cancer investigators and patients, a prototype cyberinfrastructure (CI) that supports the acquisition, storage, quality assurance, visualization, analysis, and sharing of clinical, genetic, physiologic, and behavioral data for cancer-related trials.